The Plane
by TheJacksonRippner
Summary: So I though thsi up when I read The Imps by xxPaulsVampirexx  and I hope I do a fan seuel justice
1. Chapter 1

it was an derly day in the Pippner houselhod, and Joshson was wedi awaks He opendt he fridge but her ewas no fuod but HTER WAS A MAN IN THER

'hi my Nmae is Urinal' he said bitingly let me out i's cold in here he continued

Jackso was sorporsec and he cscremad "WHAT ARE YOU DOGN IUN EHRE" he yelled and shouted whil jusmping upjn and down fastly. Uriael frond 'that's mean"

Baby lyrics  
Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah

'i amd passing on my torch to you" urinAL said to Jacosn. Sudneey an imp FLEW ofrm under Uridls armpit and jacoNS scredm aagaoin  
"wows that's like a forest of pubic her under your samrs Jason Ripper said" Urisn frownsd agian "THAT'S TILL MEAN"

jacOn's eyes of blue fronwsed again "sorry" she cried

anyways what werd you seayign he ssaked

"i am Pasong the torch to youd "uroly said to Jovcns 'you mucs tprotect a girl named Lisa you migth sno her owr not"

Jackson frosnwd with a frowning grin "but I do nknow a lOISA her name is Lisa"  
"GOD" urisal sady with a smile "this means youw ill have to proctedt her"

You know you love me, I know you careJust shout whenever, And I'll be there

"well ok jac' son said to himslef his name is wslh this time lol

"i will PRotect her' I will protedct liwsa he promised URlsia

"veray good " urliel said to Jackson and with a flash of his brown eus he fidsappearsd with a flash of his browns eyes

Jackson frowned. How the hell was he going to protect Lisa? _Why_ did he have to protect Lisa? He hated her, she hated him; it's nearly impossible for enemies to become friends.

Ansyoways Jacson was still hugnry and he wasnted food but RUali eated it all so Jackson decitd "HMNM I watn som ime I think one came outd of Urisl's armpits" withc ketcup

he cooked the imp in th micreowave and the imp was trying tos vifnght him but Jacosn won in the end he was inxperience in bathroosm fighting so finally he wating for the imp to cook and as he watid he held a sall greene imp back hear in his fingers.  
Jaconsno loodked at the microwve with blue eeys. He was hugnry.

"hmm bmaybe i shoudl ent the back hari Jacons thogut I am very hungry and tihs imp is takgn a long tiem to cook"

as he at e the back hari he realizd that it feld tgood on his tongu and smield "yay"

SUDDENLY, if tefld like there was a voice in his hed and there wos. 'Hello Jscon I am the imp rhar you ate just not" it said  
"OH noG jacosn said" he did not like this ione bit "i am here to stop you from protecting lisa the imp hair voice said

"why tho" jaacson said to the imp hri foce and it grinned with logs of toothy teeth  
"i adon't need answers to your questins" it siad "is why I dont what i do"

Jackso giggled "arE YOU A Ddocter" he asked the imp hari focie  
"no it said but I have a idea aobut being one"  
"why tho"  
"is that all you can say" the imp harid voice said irrtiatedly  
"YES I CAN SAY MORE" Jacons sayd "i just wan t to know stuff from you"

Jadon tried to walk to the frint tod to walk over to lisa and recus e her and stuff but the imp ar he ate wouldn't let heim"  
OH NO you codn't the imp said to him I will not let you

"you are just a back hair Jason" said to the imp hair 'I don't nee dback ahir"  
"YES YOU DO your hand is bare as a baby's back" the imps aid to him  
Jacckson screamted I AM OKAY WITH THIS the imp ohnly gigled ant him ain respong

"well wahatever you cannot save lisa Risnert I will not ever lte you" the imp said to Jacsonn's brian  
"Let me do it I promis eit won't take that logn" Jsacons pleaded to tis imp  
"no" it said "Lisa is gonna be our new imp queena gain

so Jacoskn had to sit down on hsi couch because the impo woudln't even let him get up to eat his food in the mcirowave

You are my love, You are my heart  
And we will never ever-ever be apart

Are we an item. Girl quit playing  
"We're just friends"  
What are you sayin?  
said theres another and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time,

And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you,i would have done what ever  
And I just cant believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losing you  
I'll buy you anything, ill buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me  
and just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around

And I'm like,  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Luda, When I was thirteen, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compaired to my baby  
And nobody came between us  
or could ever come above  
She had me going crazy  
Oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily  
Don't need no Starbucks  
She make my heart pound[wwwhhhooo]  
and skip a beat when I see her in the street  
and, At school, on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She know she got me dazing  
Cuz she was so amazing  
And now, my heart is breakin'  
But I just keep on sayin'

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

(Now I'm all gone)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
(Now I'm all gone)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

(Now I'm all gone)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, ooh  
I'm gone

these lyrics are submitted by


	2. Chapter 2

Jacsong swa shaving trouble getting p still becaust da imp hair soul was being mean to him and jacoNS wasj ust wanting to go to lis aand save her but the imp would nto let him.

"Mister imp LEPLASE I am trying to save a life and redeme meyslef" Jacoskn sadi to th eimp in ihs brain but he dim p laughed and didn't let him move still. "You are my prisonger for EVER" the imp said back and laughed some more meanly

"BUT I AM HUGNRY""" Jacosn said to the imp and the mp froned "whell I guess you can eat some food fromt hat microvbave"  
"okay that's coo.,l" Jacons got up and grabed the imp's old body from the bmaicrowave and eated it and it tasted like bacon and nutella.

and the imp thought it was gross that Jacons was eating his body.

SUYDDENLY URILE came from aboeve and told Jaconson "YOU MUST GO NOW AND SVE THE LEISA" he said pointing at him and frowning "hat is taking you so long"  
"I was hugnry and i at ethe imp bakc har" facisn said and jurl frowned "tha twas nOT A BOGOOD IDEA" YOU MUST GO TO SAVE LEIS NOW

OKAY" JACOSN SAID" and ran to the door (lol I had capslock on) and then he was out the door and thi imp in his head did not lik this but Jacskon want anywya.

L:ESA Jacons yelled at the top of screaming and lisa opened th edoor and said "oh no!" and cxlosed the door again and Jackson did not smile becaus this was serious "LIS AI MUST SAVE YOU " He said.

Lisa opent hed oor and siad "I do not nnedd sveing from you Jackson you are MEAN go away"  
the imp thout this was funny and it laughed and jackson did not and he said "but lisa" and she hit him. "BYE" she scrmad and pushed him away from her house 50 miles away.

She felt bad aob ut histting him but she did what she needed to do and then she went back inside to make a sndwoich for herself and eat it by herself and then she wished she could have made Jckson a senadwith.

50 miles later

Lis a was tired and she sat down at the ;place where jackosn lnaded (and she ne w he landed ther because thehr was a jackson mark) and then she was sad because hs e wouldn't see him! and Jackson was hiding behind a tree the hole time. He did not come out because he was scared that she would throw him agan  
the imp thought this was still funny so he laughed so mr more and he leaghed so hard that jackson laugehd and lis aherd him "hello" she said

"Jakcosn is that u" she questind and he did not say anythign but he giggled sum more "stop it' he said to the imp in his brain "NO it said back"

"JACKSON I KNOW THAT"S YOU" she said scremaingly and jackson sighted and came out from the tree solowly  
"hi lisa' he said and she started cryign becaus eh ewas still talking scaryishly.

"Okay what do you want chackson  
" she said and he smiled "i'm here to save you" and Lise looked at him surprised and was confused.  
'but you tried to kill me" she said  
no that was your dad lol lisa come on trust me" he said and treid to hug her but it wasn't him doing it the imp was making him! but leisa nhugged him back anwyas because she was a nice person and Jackson smelled good.  
"okay I will do it" but if you try one thing I will shoot you with my Gun " she said to him and she showed him her gun and he gulepd. "okay lisa'  
and then they walked all the way back to leisa's hous and it took 50 miles to get there and when they got insdie her house they were tired and hugnry and sweety and they both needed showers so lisa got some towleds and stuff and they tooks howers.

the imp thought that lisa's place was mesy but jakcosn didn't care because he was supposed to save her life not be mean about how clean or messy her house was


End file.
